an unexpected blessing
by LadyBell91
Summary: "Oh my god.." Emma looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, her eyes wide and full of surprise. To say she was absolutely terrified right now, would be an understatement. " Some blessings come in the most unexpected of ways, and right now Emma Swan will be getting one she never ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dearies! Hope you all had a wonderful christmas ( I know I had!), and if you don't celebrate it I hope you are having a wonderful Winter break! **

**This is part 1 of a three part story (I think), I hope you guys enjoy it (and please forgive me for any grammatical errors and/or illogical sentences, English is not my native language and it is about 1:30 AM right now.. I just needed to get the idea out of my head and write it down :)).**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Ouat or any of it's characters (It would've been one hell of a christmas present though..)**

* * *

"Oh my God…"

Emma looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, her eyes wide and full of surprise. To say she was absolutely terrified right now, would be an understatement. She looked down at the stick in her hand, the two pink stripes clearly visible. Her left hand covered her mouth. _Oh my god.. _she thought to herself. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

Emma sat down on the couch, just staring ahead. She subconsciously placed her hand over her stomach, and started rubbing it. _I'm Pregnant, _she thought, realization slowly dawning on her_, _a small smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. If three years ago someone would have told her that she would become a mom again, she would have thought they were out of their mind. She always felt that she was lucky having Henry in her life, and that it would be enough. She never thought about having another child. But here she was, pregnant. And the strangest thing was that it didn't even completely scare her. At first it had terrified her, but now that the initial shock had worn off, she could even find herself becoming excited, happy.

Emma mulled over the past year. After defeating the wicked witch, and thus breaking yet another curse, life in Storybrooke had returned to normal. Or at least as normal as it can be in a town were fairy tale characters exist in real life. To say life was pretty crazy for Emma Swan, would be an understatement. But she was happy. She had found her family, and a place where she belonged, and she was even in a somewhat stable relationship with a guy who completely adored her. When her mind wandered to Killian, the smile on her face grew even wider. Killian Jones, to most people known as captain hook, had kept his promise and won her heart. Although it had always been his ever since the moment they met and they climbed that beanstalk.

It had taken her a while to be able to admit that fact to herself, but before she got a give in to her feelings, Pan's curse struck and she lost all of her memories. For a whole year she lived an ordinary life, but she always had that nagging feeling that something was missing. And she had the weirdest dreams, most of them including a leather clad man with the most beautiful, piercing blue eyes. When he showed up at her doorstep, she immediately knew there was something familiar about him. Before she knew what was happening he kissed her, and although it felt so right, her instincts kicked in and she kneed him in the groins, slamming the door in his face. But Killian was persistent, and he fought for her, causing her to fall for him all over again. So when he kissed her for the second time, she knew that, no matter how crazy his story seemed to be, he couldn't be lying, she believed. Emma kissed him back, which was what broke her curse, restoring every single memory she had of giving up Henry, coming to Storybrooke, finding her parents and meeting _Him._

"Hook?" she had whispered, when she pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "You found me!"

"I will always find you, love" He had whispered back. And it was at that moment, that Emma knew there would never be anyone else, who would love her as much as he did. And she could never love anyone as much as she loved him.

* * *

"Mom?" She was pulled out of her musings by a very familiar voice. "Mom, are you ready, we really need to go!"

Henry was standing at the door, tapping his foot impatiently. Right, dinner at her parents' house. It completely slipped her mind, which is no surprise seeing what was happening right now. Yesterday her mother had invited her, along with all family members of their extended family, over for dinner. Apparently she and her father had some big news, and they wanted to share it over dinner. Emma suspected she already knew what the news might be, seeing that her parents made it no secret they wanted another chance at raising a child. Emma chuckled lightly at the idea that she now had the same news to tell share, but she wouldn't tell them tonight. She wanted to tell Killian first, in private, she couldn't do it to him to tell this big news in front of everybody.  
"Mom!"

Emma rolled her eyes at Henry's impatience, she got up off the couch, and walked over to the door, grabbing her coat of the rack. "Okay, let's go, kid!" She put her arm around her sons' shoulder and together they walked out, into the cold December night.

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts and/or constructive criticism, so please feel free to leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy part two of 'an unexpected blessing'!**

**disclaimer: nope... still don't own OUAT or any of it's characters... They all belong to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**

* * *

Emma and Henry arrived at just a couple of minutes before 7. They were greeted at the door by a very nervous looking Mary Margaret, and were immediately ushered inside.

"There you are, Emma! We were worried you weren't coming anymore!"

Emma muttered an apology, when she saw that everyone was already there. She greeted some people and her way to the living room, all the while looking for only one particular guest, her pirate. It took only a moment before she found him. He was standing across the room, having an animated conversation with David. When their eyes met, his face lit up and he immediately crossed the room to her side.

"I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence, love." he jokingly teased.

"Oh, shut up Jones." Emma shot back smiling, pulling him in for a kiss. His good hand cupped her face and with the other one he pulled her closer. Kissing him always felt so right, it felt like coming home. It were in moments like this, that it seemed like the world stopped spinning and nothing else but them mattered. During these moments Emma felt like she was the luckiest girl in all the realms. She had everything she wished for, a loving family, her son, an adoring boyfriend and now, on top of that, she was pregnant. When they pulled back Emma was glowing, a bright smile on her face.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian asked suspiciously, his Emma never glowed like this, he was sure something must be up.

"I'm more than alright," she answered, still smiling brightly. "Killian, look we need to talk tonight, after dinner, something wonderful…"

But before she could finish, she was interrupted by Mary Margaret, who announced that dinner was ready.

* * *

After everyone had finished the main course, David stood up and tapped his glass.

"I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming tonight. As you all know, Mary Margaret and have gathered you here, because we have an announcement to make."

Emma looked at the pair with a small smile, and thought back to that time in the Echo cave, where Mary Margaret revealed that her biggest secret, was that she wanted another child. At first it had shocked Emma, because It brought back memories to when she was only three years old and was sent back into system, because the family she was currently living with were expecting a child of their own. And now her mother's wish, made Emma feel like she was being replaced. But her parents assured her, that they weren't trying to replace her at all and that, no matter what, they would always love her, even though she was all grown up. In their hearts she still was their little girl.

And now, knowing that her parents might get that second chance for real, she could only be happy for them. Because, after all they'd been through, they really deserved it

And even though she never expected it, Emma now also got a second chance, another shot at a happy ending. She glanced at Killian, who was sitting at the opposite of the table, she couldn't help but smile, her hand subconsciously rubbing her stomach and she felt herself getting teary eyed. _Guess the hormones are kicking in already,_ she thought. When Killian caught her eyes, he arched up his brow as if asking her if she was sure everything was alright. She nodded slightly, wiping away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"…and no matter what hardships we came across, we always kept faith that one day we would get our happy ending. And our happy ending came to us just two years ago, when we found our daughter, who despite everything she went through, grew up to be a magnificent, wonderful woman, whom we couldn't be prouder of. But a part of us, always ached that we missed so much in her life, and that we didn't see her grow up to be the woman she is today. And deep down we wished that we would get a second chance, that we would get a chance at raising our daughter, and it is with utmost joy that we may finally say that we are getting that second chance, in a couple of months that is." Both David and Mary Margaret were practically glowing right now. It stayed silent for a while, but then realization dawned on everyone, and they all got up to congratulate the pair.

"Well done, mate!" Killian said grinning, while clapping David on the shoulder.

Emma hugged her mother. "I'm so happy for mom, you two really deserve it!"

When everyone had once again taken their seats, and dessert was served, David hold up his wine glass to end his speech with a toast. "To true love and second chances!"

Emma, along with everyone else, repeated these words and took a sip of her wine. When she realised what she was doing, her eyes went wide. _What the hell am I doing, I should not be drinking this stuff!_ She hoped nobody was watching and quickly spit the wine back. But when she looked back up, she saw her mother looking at her with a suspicious glance. _Oh boy… she knows…_

* * *

It was nearly twelve 'o clock when the last guest finaly left, leaving only Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret and David. Henry had gone home with Regina and Robin a couple of hours earlier, to spend the weekend at their place. But just when Emma and Killian were about to head home, she was hold back by her mother.

"Emma wait, I need to talk to you for a moment."

_There we go, _Emma sighed, following her mother to the stairs. Killian looked questioningly at her, but she just motioned him to wait. He shrugged his shoulders and sat himself down on the couch next to David.

Emma followed Mary Margaret to the master bedroom, when her mother shut the door she turned around with a serious look on her face. "Emma, I noticed that there is something different about you tonight. For one, you didn't drink a sip of alcohol tonight, which is so unlike you. And don't think I didn't notice you spitting back that wine after the toast, because I did." Mary Margaret added quickly, before Emma got a chance to protest about the not drinking alcohol thing. "I also saw the looks you were giving Killian the entire night, and the way it just seems like you're glowing...And I just think that… Emma, are you pregnant?" she finally blurted out.

Emma was silent for a moment, considering what to say. _Well, there's no point in hiding anymore, right?_" I… Yeah… I'm pregnant. " she answered.

Mary Margaret just stared at her for a moment, slightly stunned that Emma didn't contradict it or tried to change the subject, but then a huge grin appeared on her face. "Oh Emma, that's wonderful! How long have you known?"

Smiling brightly Emma looked up at her mother, she couldn't hold back her happiness anymore. "I took a test right before I came here tonight, and it was positive of course, but I've already suspected it for a while though."

Mary Margaret embraced her daughter and hugged her tightly, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you! Does Killian already know?"

"No, he doesn't know yet. But I plan on telling him tonight. " Emma now had tears running down her face also, and upon realising it she started to laugh. "Wow, look at me being all emotional, guess the hormonal mood swings are starting to kick in already."

"I know right, the other night I just started crying because we didn't have any Nutella left. "Mary Margaret added with a chuckle. "You should have seen David's face, he was completely oblivious."

they both started to laugh uncontrollably. "Let's head back shall we, I think our men will be wondering where we are staying." Mary Margaret offered, once they were able to calm down. She hugged her daughter once more, and wiped away some stray tears. Together they headed back to the living room.

"You know what I just realised?" Emma said with a mischievous grin. "Killian is lucky that he and David are best mates, because I imagine dad will want to have a serious talk with Killian, when he finds out he got me knocked up."

Mary Margaret mirrored the mischievous look on her daughters' face. "Oh, that is going to be so good! We're going to need a hidden camera for that or something."

When they got downstairs, they found Killian and David sitting next to each other on the couch, in exactly the same position, wearing the exact same expression and for some reason it made Emma and Mary Margaret burst out in a fit of giggles.

"What's going on, love?" Killian asked concerned, noticing Emma's red rimmed eyes.

"Something wonderful!" Emma with a huge grin directed towards Killian. He was totally clueless, and looked at David for an explanation, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, mate."

Emma grabbed Killian's hand and directed him towards the door. "Let's just go home, Jones. I have a surprise for you."

David looked at Mary Margaret for an explanation as to why his daughter was acting so strange.

"Well, let's just say that Emma and Killian have been entertaining themselves in some nightly activities which resulted into an unexpected blessing." She answered with a wink.

David furrowed his brow, not understanding why his wife was being so vague. But then it dawned on him, and his eyes widened. "OH…" and then he grinned. "Well done, pirate."

* * *

**TBC**

**Wow... I was blown away by the amount of follows/reviews/favourites the first chapter received, I really hadn't expected it. Soooo, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank each and everyone of you lovelies! *Sends virtual Hugs and cookies***

**I hope you liked this second chapter, so please feel free to leave a review if you liked it, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. **

**Next chapter will be about Emma telling Killian the big news, so I am really excited to finish that one (with the way it is going right now, it's going to be SUPER fluffy... And I'm 'apologizing' in advance, but I just really need that right now, because of reasons *whispers* still 68 days to go...) Well... until next time dearies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dearies! First of all I want to apologize for the long delay in updating this fic. Real life caught up to me, in the form of a Peter Pan musical I am starring in (I think you guys can guess which character I am playing ;)), which has it's opening night in less than three months...(*freaking out a bit*) So I haven't had much time to write lately.**

**Anyways without any further ado, I present to you the final part of 'An Unexpected Blessing'!**

**disclaimer: As much as I'd like to own Once Upon A Time, sadly all the right still belong to Eddy and Adam (and ABC). **

* * *

**An unexpected blessing (part 3)**

The entire way home Emma looked like she was about to burst from excitement, and Killian had honestly no clue what was going on.

"You know what." Emma said, suddenly stopping and turning to face Killian. "I feel like taking a stroll down the beach. I imagine it must be beautiful tonight."

"Okay?" He said, now positively sure something was wrong. "Emma, darling, are you sure you are feeling alright. Because you're not quite acting like yourself tonight."

Upon hearing the genuine concern in his voice, Emma felt tears welling up in her eyes. She flashed him a reassuring smile and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Nothing is wrong Killian, on the contrary, I feel great."

"Okay, but then what is it with this sudden desire to have a stroll down the beach?" he asked, still weary of her unusual behaviour.

"Just wait and see." Emma replied, as she took his hand in hers and started in the direction of the beach. "And you know what, Killian" she added with a devious smirk and a wink. "Try something new, it's called trust."

Killian chuckled upon hearing the exact same words he used against her once upon a beanstalk. _There's the Swan I know, _he thought fondly. "Alright lass, let's go to the beach." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "But I still think that _something_ is up, and I will find out what it is."

"Oh, I know you will." Emma said, as she wrapped her arm around his waist in response. "and that is exactly why I love you."

* * *

After their moonlit stroll down the beach , they ended up on the Jolly Roger. Killian had spread out a blanket on the deck and they were now laying contently in each other's arms, just gazing at the stars, feeling like they were the only two people in the entire world. Emma still hadn't told him the news, she was just awaiting the right moment.

"Don't you miss it sometimes?" she asked suddenly.

"What, Love?"

"Being out on the open seas, having adventures and exploring new Realms."

Killian was silent for a bit, pondering on the question, absentmindedly playing with a loose strand of Emma's hair. "I don't know… I never really thought about it I guess."

"But doesn't the sea call to you, or something?" Emma asked, turning her head to look at him. "I mean, the sea is in your blood, and the Jolly Roger has been your home for over 300 years."

"It is true that I've spent more than 300 years on the Jolly, but I don't have much happy memories here, most of them are connected with the feeling of loss and hatred." Killian said, locking her gaze with his blue eyes. "It wasn't until I met you, that live seemed to have meaning again, and the need for revenge became less and less potent. They always say that 'Home is where the Heart is' and so home, to me, is with you, no matter where that is."

Emma never knew how to respond when Killian made statements like these, after all this time they still baffled her sometimes. Especially because she always had found it difficult to express her emotions. So instead of answering she put her hands at either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss, in which she poured all her emotions, to let him know she felt the same.

Killian cupped her cheek with his right hand, while his hook rested at the small of her back. Emma pulled him on top of her and deepened the kiss. She figured that telling him the news could wait for a moment longer.

* * *

Much later, they were standing at the railing, looking out over the open sea. Killian had his arms wrapped around Emma from behind and she rested against his chest. When he noticed she was shivering, he shrugged out of his coat and hung it over her shoulders.

"You know." Emma started. "Ever since I was a little girl, I've always dreamed of exploring new worlds. And now that I know for sure that there are other worlds, or other realms, I was thinking that maybe you could take me sailing with you on the Jolly Roger someday, so that we could explore new worlds together."

"But what about your family, love?" Killian asked. "What about Henry? I'm sure you can't leave him behind. And what if Storybrooke is once again in need of their saviour?"

"Well, Henry would come with us of course." Emma replied. "He would love that, the kid's got an adventurous streak, you know."

"Aye, that he has." Killian chuckled. "I wonder where he got that from." He added with a wink.

"Yeah, because he has such a normal family." Emma chuckled. "But I'm serious Killian. I think I deserve a couple of months off of 'saviouring' and there hasn't been a real threat to Storybrooke for a while now. And I don't think that David will mind to take over the sheriff's station for a while."

"But won't he be too occupied with your mother's pregnancy?" Killian asked her.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't talking about leaving right away." Emma countered. " I was more thinking about leaving sometime next year."

"Well, I must say it does sound nice, getting the chance to take out the Jolly on the open seas again." Killian answered with a longing glance towards the open seas. Emma decided now was the time to tell him the news she wanted to tell him the entire evening.

"Besides it will be also be nice to have nothing to worry about, just the open seas and the four of us." Emma added, emphasizing the word four, hoping he would pick up the hint.

"Aye.. just the four of us." Killian answered with a content smile. "Wait, what-?" He looked at Emma in total confusion, _did she just say four?_

"You heard what I said alright" she said, before she added something in a soft voice that turned Killians world upside down. "Daddy."

He stared at her with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped to the floor. "B-But, does that mean that…" He stared at her abdomen in wonder, and when he looked back up she merely nodded in confirmation, her face glowing with happiness, no longer able to hide it. Killian was silent for a split second, looking utterly shocked, but then the largest smile ever lit up his face and he looked happier than Emma had ever seen him before.

"I-I'm becoming a father?" He gathered her up in his arms and spun her around. "I'm becoming a father! You bloody, marvellous, wonderful woman!"

"Well, I didn't do it all by myself." Emma said laughing. "You did help you know."

When he set her down he looked at her with so much love and adoration, Emma felt herself tear up. She never expected someone to love her this much, she never expected someone to look at her like she was his everything. But yet here he was, Killian Jones, a pirate, _her pirate_, looking at her like she was his own personal sun and stars. She felt herself tear up again, _those damn hormones!_

Killians thumb removed the single tear that fell down her cheek and leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss so full of love and emotion, Emma felt the entire world around them disappear. Killian deepened the kiss, and Emma wanted this moment to never end. But Killian obviously had a different plan, as he pulled back all of a sudden.

"Marry me." He blurted out.

"What?" Emma responded, not quite sure if she heard it correct. _Did he just propose?_

"I'm serious, Emma." He said, looking at her with a very serious, determined look. Emma's eyes grew wide as he took her hand in his and got down on one knee.

"I know it might seem all of a sudden." He said. "But I've been planning on asking you this for quite a while now. I've even already asked your lad and your father for their blessing. But the thing is, I never found the right moment to ask you, because you deserve for it to be special, because you are special. But right now, right here on the deck of the jolly roger, with the moon and stars as my witnesses, I _know _that this is the right moment. Like I've told you earlier, I didn't have many happy memories here, on this ship. But things have changed now, becoming a father is something I always hoped for, but never expected to happen, and now you have gifted me just that. I think it is time for me to make more new memories here, happy memories. So that is why I am sitting down on one knee and that is why I am asking you this question. Emma Swan, will you marry me?" He looked up at Emma, his eyes full of hope and love. Emma was silent for a moment, completely startled. But in her heart she knew that this was right, she already knew what her answer was going to be.

"Yes." she said quietly, tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around Killian's neck and kissed him. "My answer is yes! Of course I will marry you!"

It had taken almost 30 years for Emma to find a place where she belonged, but right in this moment, in the arms of her pirate, her true love, Emma knew she had finally found her home. She finally found her happy ending.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this final chapter (*fingers crossed*), please feel free to leave a review, because as always I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. **

**I would also like to take this opportunity to thank each and everyone of you who followed/favorited/read/reviewed this story. When I posted the first part I never expected it to get such a great response, but when it did it really encouraged me to keep writing. So I am really greatfull for it and you guys.**

**As I said before, this is the last part of this particular fic. But I may write some one shots in the future which will take place in the same universe as this one. (If you have a prompt or idea you would like to see written, feel free to ask it on here or on my tumblr page: )**

**And if you guys are interested: I have started a new multi chaptered fic titled 'Silver linings playbook' for CS movie month on tumblr, so feel free to check that one out also.**


End file.
